111015- Armed and Dangerous
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board ARMED AND DANGEROUS. CURRENT hermeticMonophobe CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∴ Two identical alabaster white figures approach you, dressed in bright colors that remind you of a sunny day. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG turns to look at these two figures -- CAG: "Whδ αre yδu, αηd where did yδu cδme frδm" CURRENT hecateanMatriarch CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∵ "Your first question is a lot easier than your second, but neither of them is super easy." CHM: ∵ "We're very old and remembering origin stories is difficult." CHM: ∴ "Well I'm Meira, and she's Moira, and we're here to fit you with new arms courtesy of the Oracle, and yes origin stories are hard." CHM: ∴ Meira whips out a tape measure. CAG: "Well... I ηever reαlly αsked fδr αη δrigiη stδry, just... ηevermiηd" CAG: "Sδ yδu cδme δη Libby's behαlf?" CHM: ∴ "Handmaidens tend to do that" CHM: ∵ Moira decaptchalogs a couple of arms that look as though they've been folded with origami. CHM: ∵ "That is a scandalo--oh, you meant it literally." CHM: ∴ "Sorry, I'll be in your personal space a bit." Meira smirks at the joke, and gets to measuring Eribus for the paper appendages. CAG: "Nδthiηg cαη get mδre iηtδ my persδηαl spαce theη wheη Vigil tδre my αrms δff" CHM: ∵ "Don't get too excited now just because my sister's such a cutie~!" CAG: "I err... Well" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG seems a bit flustered -- CHM: ∴ "We look the same! Stop complimenting yourself!" CHM: ∴ "And you need about 3 centimeters off the left arm. Can you trim it?" CHM: ∴ "Up at the shoulder" CHM: ∵ "Trim the arm, or trim the shoulder?" Moira produces a rather large, wicked pair of shears. CAG: "Whαt?" CHM: ∵ "I can do either." CAG: "P-Pleαse dδη't" CAG: "I'd rαther keep whαt is left δf my shδulder" CHM: ∴ "Yes, trim the left paper arm 3 inches and..." She rewinds the tape measure, "Two off the right. No trimming to the troll." CHM: ∴ "I know you've met a lot of violent things so far, but goodness, give us some credit!" CHM: ∵ "I was only teasing, of course I wouldn't trim the troll." She works quickly but neatly, making perfect cuts as though she's done this sort of thing a lot. CAG: "I'm just α little δη edge here..." CHM: ∵ "Oh, I get it. Still I think that joke would work better with a scalpal than a pair of scissors." CHM: ∴ "So, my sister will be affixing these to you. You have to be careful of SEVERAL things with these new arms." CAG: "Cαreful δf whαt sδrt δf thiηgs" CAG: "Besides fire mδst likely" CHM: ∵ "For starters, be careful of provoking Scarlet." CHM: ∴ "Well, they're paper, after all..." CHM: ∴ "Oh yes. Stay away from that liar." CHM: ∵ "I'm not sure what made you think that was a wise idea in the first place." She "tsks" and shakes her head. CAG: "Trust me... I plαη tδ stαy very fαr αwαy frδm Scαrlet frδm ηδw δη..." CAG: "I... I wαs αη idiδt, I thδught I cδuld hαηdle it" CHM: ∴ "But also, make sure you do something nice for the Oracle after this. You know these arms will only work while she's conscious. She's channelling SO much energy into doing this for you, I imagine our workload is going to increase just so she can focus on keeping these animated and functional so you can help your team." CAG: "I'll try... I've beeη hδpiηg tδ thαηk her fδr αll she hαs dδηe fδr us sδ fαr... I just ηever gδt tδ it, with everythiηg thαt hαs gδηe δη" CHM: ∴ "Don't get them wet, don't set them on fire. Please don't wash them, see don't get them wet.... Do not write on them. Don't run the through sewing machines. Don't glue them. Just be respectful." CHM: ∴ Meira nods. CHM: ∵ "Yes, don't write on them! You are far too young for tattoos young man! You must wait until you are whatever your species' equivalent of 18 is." CAG: "I wδuld ηever desicαte my bδdy with visuαl αrt" CAG: "especiαlly gifts frδm Libby" CHM: ∴ "Oh, and once those are installed... We have another thing to discuss..." CAG: "αηd whαt wδuld thαt be?" CHM: ∵ "Safe sex!" Moira pauses for a moment, thinking about this, then says "No, wait, the other thing..." CHM: ∴ "Sister, are the arms on correctly?" CHM: ∵ "Maybe another adjustment. The left fingers are 3 micrometers lower than the ones on the right." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks visibly uncomfortable by the situation -- CHM: ∵ Moira goes to readjust the shoulder a bit, shortening the arm by an imperceptible amount. CHM: ∵ She looks at them for a second then nods. "Yes. That should do." CHM: ∴ "Test them out and then we'll tell you." CAG: "I err... Sδ just, test them δut? Like whαt?" CHM: ∵ "Do a handstand!" CHM: ∵ "No, wait, on second thought do not do a handstand." CHM: ∵ "They probably can't hold your weight." CAG: "Well its ηδt like I αm heαvy set δr αηythiηg..." CHM: ∴ "Well, its moreso that they're paper. They're strong, but... not quite that strong." Meira sighs. CHM: ∵ "Paper is not as strong as sinew." CHM: ∵ "It is one of those things about it." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG uncaptchalogs his pistol, and attempts to grip it -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG he fumbles, but has a firm hand on it -- CHM: ∴ "I'd be careful with the flash from that." CHM: ∴ "Remember fire..." CHM: ∴ "Oh, and typically the hammer sparks in those particular specibi..." CHM: ∵ Moira clicks her tongue disapprovingly and shakes her head, hands on her hips. "Guns!" CAG: "Whαt is sδ bαd αbδut fireαrms? I meαη, sure, I hαve creαted α cδuple flαsh fires here αηd there... But they αre relαtively sαfe" CHM: ∵ "I'll never understand why someone would use guns instead of majjykk." CHM: ∴ "Paper.... Fires..." CHM: ∴ "Arms... Paper..." CHM: ∴ Meira is giving a lot of firm but emphatic gesturing so the dots can be connecting. CAG: "I will be cαreful with my fireαrms, besides, I plαη tδ mαke sδme mδre permαηeηt replαcemeηt αrms" CAG: "As gδδd αs Libby's pαper replαcemeηts might be, they cαη't αηd wδη't lαst" CHM: ∴ Meira uncaptchalogs a chair and sits. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sighs as he looks down at the paper appendages -- CHM: ∵ Moira didn't think to captchalog a chair and looks at Meira jealously then crosses her arms, looking sulky. CAG: "Sδ uh... Whαt αre yδu twδ exαctly? Besides hαηdmαideηs..." CHM: ∵ "Oh! Of course, we should've told you. We're sisters." CHM: ∵ "Sometimes we forget that that's not obvious to everyone." CHM: ∴ Meira nods. CHM: ∵ Moira nods, as she tries to sit in Meira's lap, face never giving any indication this is an unusual thing to do. CAG: "I err... I gδt thαt... It is quite δbviδus yδu αre relαted..." CHM: ∴ Meira scoots and they both manage to fit on the chair. They are kind of small. CAG: "But WHAT αre yδu? Yδu remiηd me δf the peδple thαt Aηterα described δη the gδldeη mδδη she wαs δη" CHM: ∴ "Yes. Well! Actually, that's accurate." CHM: ∴ "Also, would you mind summoning your teammates?" CHM: ∴ "Of course we'd like you to show off your new arms, but there are other things going on, you know." CHM: ∴ "Or you will know." CAG: "Thαt certαiηly is δmiηδus theη" CHM: ∴ "Replace that with exciting, and then you'll be correct." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG uncaptchalogs a small phone and begins to bring up contacts -- CHM: ∵ Ramira doesn't respond to your text. She may be sleeping or something. CAG: "I dδη't reαlly cαre whαt Rαmirα is δff dδiηg, we're α teαm δf three αηd thαt is αs gδδd αs it is gδiηg tδ be" CHM: ∵ Moira looks at a sheet of paper on which she has scribbled something in girly handwriting using pale blue ink. Then she nods. "That's fine, it doesn't look like we needed to talk to Ramira anyway." CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stirs from where she was dozing on the floor, blinking and looking around. She frowns at the two strangers as she sits up. -- CAT: "...Who are you two?" CHM: ∴ Meira smiles and waves to Aaisha and Heliux. CHM: ∴ "HANDmaidens." Wow that is a dorky grin. CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is most certianly awake now. Actually no what are you saying he was always awake, he knows whats going on, and he knows who those two new people are. Yep. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she makes a face at the pun. -- CAT: "Really." CHM: ∵ "See, she was making a pun there!" Moira's grin is just as dorky, radiating pride in her sister. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stands up rolling her eyes. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG raises up his new paper arms with curbed enthusiasm -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes land on Eribus. -- CAG: "heh... Lδδk, αrms" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT takes a second, then grins at eribus. -- CAT: "Oh! You got new arms! I guess you two are Libby's handmaidens?" CTT: "Heeeey, new arms finally." CTT: "How 7ough are 7hey?" CAG: "its pαper Heliux" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT steps a bit closer to examine the paper arms. -- CAG: "hδw tδugh dδ yδu thiηk they αre" CTT: "Yeah bu7 some paper can be s7ronger 7han o7hers. your poin7?" CAT: "Guess we'll have to be careful then." CHM: ∴ "Yes! The Oracle actually sent us for two reasons... So let me know when you're done admiring those delicately folded biceps." CHM: ∵ "I believe the specific stock the Oracle used was 75lb." CAG: "Y-yes, pleαse get δηtδ whαt yδu twδ lδvely mαideηs were gδiηg tδ explαiη" CTT: "alrigh7. im assuming 7ha7 means you can now lif7 like 75lbs or some7hing, eribus." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods in approval, and then turns to the handmaidens. -- CHM: ∴ "We have to move you to another land." CHM: ∵ "Yes, why are you on LOVAV? You're not supposed to be on LOVAV yet!" CAG: "Blαme Aαishα, she wαs the δηe whδ decided tδ puηch the buttδη" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks over at Aaisha -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAG: "Sδrry, it is true thδugh, yδu did hit thαt buttδη quite vehemδηtly" CTT: "going 7o 7he land of Violence as a s7ar7ing poin7 probably isn'7 7he bes7 idea we'Ve had. yeah." CAT: "I thought we could get her over her fit." CHM: ∴ "Well, very sorry to override this, but... We'll be sending you to the Land of Aqueduct and Amethyst." Meira stands up. CAT: "Guessing that's yours Heliux?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods -- CAG: "At leαst its ηδt my lαηd, I'd rαther stαy αwαy frδm thαt plαce fδr α while" CTT: "yeah.... bu7. why?" CTT: "why my land firs7?" CHM: ∴ "There's a built-in importance to space and time players. Space moreso. Think of it like getting lucky. " CHM: ∵ "But not in the fun way." CHM: ∵ "Unless you play your cards right~!" She winks as she says this in a singsong. CAG: "I thδught yδu twδ sαid this wαs tδ be excitiηg... This is still quite δmiηδus αηd I dδ ηδt like thαt" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT ... doesnt know how to respond to that. So, he just shrugs. Fair enough, alright. Space is cool, gotcha. -- CHM: ∴ "We're excited. I heard rumors about a hotspring bath house there. CHM: ∴ " CHM: ∵ "What, really?! I want to go!" CAT: "Well anywhere with water would be nice honestly." CTT: "My land from a glance isn'7... 7oo bad? I guess?" CAG: "Oh, I fδrgδt yδu kiηdα ηeed wαter, dδη't yδu Aαishα" CHM: ∴ "We should ask the Oracle if we can!" CAT: "I don't really need it but all the stuff to take care of my gills and such is back at my hive." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives another shrug and rubs gently at her neck. -- CAT: "My gills are starting to itch." CHM: ∴ "Oh right." CHM: ∴ Meira grabs Moira's hand. "Portal?" CHM: ∵ Moira nods. CHM: ∵ Moira closes her eyes and puts out her other hand, and begins chanting, and the color seems to drain from her clothing. Color from Meira seems to pour back in to replace part of what Moira lost. In front of the, a cloudy black mass begins to form, and the sides erupt in myriad tentacles. The portal stretches until it is the familiar size of the ones you've seen before. CHM: ∵ Moira continues chanting, her voice becoming more strained as she holds the portal open. CAG: "sδ uh... Whδ's first" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT taaakes that as his cue to enter the portal and make sure things are in order over at LOAAA. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she motions to Eribus in a sort of after you gesture. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG smiles at the handmaidens, before stepping into the portal -- CHM: ∴ "Don't forget to write!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she follows Eribus and waves at the two. -- CHM: ∴ On the other side of the portal you step onto bluish green pathway, small purplish crystals to each side. Looking further ahead, you can see a criss-crossing network of translucent purple aqueducts feeding water to a large sprawling town. The air is moist and you can hear the sounds of bustling merchants not too far off. CHM: (( and this is it for the night. you can totally see heliux's room. no worries! )) CHM ceased responding to memo. Category:Eribus Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux Category:Handmaidens